По фигуре
by Geust
Summary: Методы коррекции фигуры от Ф. Хадсона.


…такую отборную, смачную, витиеватую брань Финн нередко слышал на поле или в раздевалке после провальной игры, но не в своем доме. Надо же, - думал он, прислушиваясь, - ишь ты… вон как… вот это да! Всей сборной не пришло бы на ум таким образом сочетать бранные слова и выводить из них такие производные. Финн постеснялся бы признаться даже себе в том, что получает некоторое эстетическое удовольствие от этого потока вербально выраженных негативных эмоций, но не столько потому, что действительно получал удовольствие, а больше потому, что не знал, что это так называется.  
>По хорошему, надо было пойти и узнать, что же послужило причиной бурного и нецензурного возмущения, которое началось минут за двадцать до звонка его будильника и продолжалось по сию минуту.<br>С другой стороны, говорил он себе, поднимаясь по лестнице, его не особо касалось то, что происходило там, наверху, если не рушилась крыша. Но что-то подсказывало, что от звуковой детонации крыша вполне может и рухнуть. Например, по перилам уже шла вполне отчетливая дрожь. Или ему так казалось. Или ему было просто интересно. Просто очень интересно.  
>- Что случилось-то? – спросил Финн, заходя в комнату, дверь в которую будто нарочно была открыта, чтобы доносившееся оттуда возмущение свободно раскатывалось по всему дому. – Что тут тако… е.<br>Оу, е. Хелл, е.  
>Редко взору Финна представал столь яркий пример несгибаемой воли и целеустремленности – даже в спортивных баталиях он не видел столько упорства, тем более окрашенного богатой, хоть и нецензурной речью.<br>Воистину, это зрелище стоило… хм, стоило… стоило снимать в прямом эфире и транслировать на ютьюб – просмотры были бы многотысячные за первые две минуты: его условно сводный брат Курт пытался втиснуться в штаны. Никак иначе назвать это было нельзя. Финн всегда _надевал_ штаны, не испытывая никаких проблем с этим процессом. Курт штаны обычно _натягивал_, но тоже как-то без приключений. Но не сегодня.  
>Сегодня – сейчас – он совершал какие-то невероятные маневры, пытаясь не натянуть их на себя, а втянуться в них самому, выворачиваясь так и сяк, прыгая, ломаясь и не переставая ругаться последними словами. Он раскраснелся, волосы, обычно уложенные так, что даже ветер должен был с благоговением пролетать мимо, растрепались, а проклятые штаны так и оставались на уровне… того уровня, который закрывал пиджак, или куртка, или что это было – ну такое, надетое сверху и достаточно длинное, чтобы случайному зрителю не было слишком смешно при виде этого зрелища.<br>Финн все же ухмыльнулся – и он готов был поклясться, что не сделал больше никаких движений, ничего не сказал, даже не вздохнул, – а Курт замер и уставился на него таким свирепым взглядом, что Финн готов был тут же сбежать.  
>- Шшшш, - зашипел на него Курт, едва не дымясь, - шшшшто тебе надо, ффффффф…<br>Финн не был уверен, произнесут ли сейчас его имя или хлесткое ругательство, поэтому сразу перебил:  
>- Пришел помочь. Наверное. Ты редко ругаешься, чтобы ТАК.<br>- Да, ять! – выкрикнул Курт, продолжая приостановленную борьбу со штанами.  
>Тут Финн припомнил, что вчера – он лично не присутствовал, но слышал – его мама пыталась успокоить Курта, приговаривая, что он вовсе не поправился, а возмужал, и это же замечательно, а не повод для затворничества.<br>На эту тему у Финна не было никаких соображений, потому что когда часто общаешься с людьми, особенно живешь с ними бок о бок, не осознаешь, как они меняются. Правда, Финн заметил, что за год Курт вырос, а других очевидных перемен в нем не было – стали ли шире плечи? жестче лицо? сильнее руки? – да фиг знает. Тем более, с точки зрения Финна, Курт всегда был в порядке, да и получше большинства его знакомых. Девчонки стелились бы перед ним что трава под ветром – да они и стелились, чего уж там, только вот такому годному чуваку это совсем не было нужно, он даже не замечал… и Финн ему даже сочувствовал в глубине своей широкой души. Или завидовал. Но совсем чуть-чуть, конечно.  
>Ну и вот, сейчас этот высококачественный продукт генетической селекции нелепо прыгал по своей комнате в упрямых штанах, и потенциальные девчонки не видели, и недевчонки тоже не видели, а видел только Финн. И должен был принять меры. Потому что лично он-то вполне мог опоздать в школу, а для Курта это было… ну вроде как немодным – может ли опоздание быть немодным? Да, разумеется, если твое прибытие ежедневно должны созерцать как королевский кортеж.<br>- Ну хватит уже, - сказал Финн, останавливая Курта обеими руками за плечи, а тот едва не врезал ему по рукам от ярости, но умудрился сдержаться. – Надень что-нибудь другое.  
>Курт уставился на него так, будто ему предложили надуть жабу.<br>- «Что-нибудь другое» - это из твоего лексикона, - сказал он, сверкая глазами, - потому что у тебя вся одежда – «что-нибудь другое», которое всё равно что и сочетается без разбора, то есть не сочетается вообще.  
>- В чем проблема-то?<br>- В том, что! Если сейчас заменить одну деталь, то придется менять весь ансамбль.  
>«Это же так очевидно, Финн» - эту фразу Курт обычно опускал в своих нотациях, но она всегда мысленно звучала. К ней добавилось слово «ансамбль», которое у Финна ассоциировались с перуанцами в разноцветных пончо, что играли на барабанах на широкой улице возле школы – директор даже иногда кричал на них из окна, чтобы убирались, потому что при открытых окнах они мешали урокам своей неутомимой этнической музыкой.<br>- Чего? – переспросил Финн.  
>- Представь, сколько времени я потеряю, - пояснил Курт и раздраженно сдул челку, упавшую на глаза.<br>- Да ты уже потерял до фига. Надо сейчас быстренько – и бегом.  
>- Чрезвычайно красноречиво, - огрызнулся Курт - и снова дернул штаны вверх.<br>- Не, - сказал Финн. – Я посмотрел и подумал. Не так надо.  
>- …я впишу этот день в твою биографию – глава «День, когда Финн Хадсон подумал»…<br>- Надо это. Короче, подтянуться с двух сторон сразу. – Финн невнятно помахал руками перед животом Курта, не решаясь показать прямо на нем, что он имеет в виду.  
>Курт посмотрел на него исподлобья, и Финн понял, что на лбу у него одна за другой загораются буквы «здесьмогбыбытьмозг».<br>Финн выдохнул.  
>- Короче! – скомандовал он. – Подними руки.<br>Курт фыркнул, но выполнил.  
>- Это, втяни пузо.<br>- Втянуть _что_? – с угрозой переспросил Курт.  
>- То, чего у тебя нет, но ты втяни. И это. Сзади себя тоже втяни.<br>- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как у _тебя_ это получится.  
>Финн обреченно вздохнул. Какая жуткая ситуация, но это ж для общего блага, и надо это, действовать решительно. Очень ему не хотелось, как-то оно было не так… не эдак… что-то было не эдак в том, что пришлось прямо на объекте показывать, что он имел в виду, а именно: нажать объекту одной рукой на живот, чтобы тот понял, что его надо втянуть, а другой, извините, приложиться к заду, который тоже надо было втянуть, иначе вся эта конструкция, именуемая человеком, ну никак не влезала в собственные штаны.<br>- Так ясно? – просипел Финн, чувствуя, что ему как-то нехорошеет, и он то ли краснеет, то ли его вот-вот хватит инфаркт, то ли сейчас его основательно лягнут… но он же старался по делу!  
>Курт молча кивнул – он был сосредоточен только на том, чтобы завершить эпопею со штанами.<br>Ага! – подумал Финн и схватился за пояс штанов Курта, дернул их вверх – ну нет, еще немного не хватало, совсем чуть-чуть.  
>- А Рэйчел-то у нас прям по следам Квин идет, - вполголоса начал Финн, стараясь сохранять безразличный тон, - тоже, вроде как, беременная.<br>Курт хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Похоже, ему было трудно дышать, ну и проблемы Рэйчел его не особо волновали.  
>Еще немного.<br>- …сказала, от этого. Как его там. Парня твоего как зовут?..  
>Пауза в доли секунды на то, чтобы губы Курта сжались в злобную линию, а глаза расширились до состояния штормящих океанов.<br>- Чтооооооооооооооооо? – выдохнул он на длинном, протяжном и пронзительно высоком звуке.  
>Воздух весь ушел в этот звук, и Финну на секунду показалось, что ему проткнули голову иглой из одного уха в другое. Но он помнил о своей великой миссии и снова дернул неподатливые штаны наверх.<br>Хоп!  
>Они сели как влитые, но Курт, собравшийся набрать полную диафрагму возмущения, не смог глубоко вдохнуть и только икнул.<br>- Ну вот, - сказал Финн, отступая на шаг и едва ли не любуясь проделанной работой – вовремя спохватился, что тогда ему придется любоваться ногами и задом, а это он себе позволял только в отношении девочек. – Я же молодец? – Он поднял глаза на Курта. – Да?  
>Глаза Курта полыхали. Щеки тоже. И уши.<br>Нехорошо.  
>Финн неуверенно похлопал его по плечу.<br>- Я это. Пошутил. Насчет Рэйчел.  
>Курт сжал кулаки.<br>Нет, он бы его не ударил. Ну это смешно. Но от него исходила такая угроза вперемешку с отчаянием, что Финн почувствовал себя безнадежно виноватым.  
>- Прости. Иначе бы не получилось. Ну. Вот.<br>Он кивнул штанам Курта.  
>- Угу, - ответил Курт, не отводя взгляда.<br>- И теперь, - осторожно продолжил Финн, отступая к дверям, - мы поторопимся, иначе опоздаем… в школу…  
>- Несомненно, - сухо сказал Курт, не сводя испепеляющего взгляда с Финна, но при этом умудряясь не глядя нашарить портплед и закинуть его ремешок на плечо.<br>Финн пропустил его вперед себя и осторожно, стараясь не скрипеть, пошел следом по лестнице.  
>- Подвезешь? – неуверенно спросил он.<br>Не оборачиваясь, Курт пожал плечом, что на его языке жестов, который Финн более-менее выучил, означало вынужденное согласие.  
>- Я поведу? – предположил Финн.<br>Курт свирепо обернулся.  
>- Школьный автобус - может быть. Не мою машину, о нет, Финн.<br>- Ты не сядешь нормально в этих штанах, - уверенно сказал Финн.  
>- Я собираюсь провести в них полноценный учебный день, - ответил Курт.<br>- Ну под партой-то можно ноги вытянуть. За рулем – нет.  
>Финн был не так глуп, как старался себя преподнести.<br>Если бы Курт умел превращаться в кобру или тарантула, он бы сейчас превратился и цапнул его прямо за наглую рожу, но за неимением такой способности пришлось терпеть.  
>А мама-то права, подумал Финн, глядя, как Курт по-хозяйски обходит свой могучий автомобиль – настолько же не подходящий, настолько и подходящий ему – и с нескрываемой обидой открывает пассажирскую дверь, приглашая Финна к водительской.<br>- С чего ты надумал, что потолстел, - сказал Финн. – Это ж мышцы. Не холодец!  
>И – неожиданно сам для себя – неожиданно для всего мира – и что самое ужасное и самое главное – неожиданно для Курта – звонко похлопал его по заду, который ценой таких усилий удалось втиснуть в эти чертовы штаны. Не, ну это Финн как бы гордился тем, что ему удалось, больше ничего этот жест не значил! Хотя да, это были мышцы, не холодец. Не то чтобы железные, но такие. Хелл, е.<br>Курт открыл рот и часто заморгал, бледнея от возмущения.  
>- Плевать, кто ты мне, - заговорил он зловеще низким голосом, - за такие выходки я лично выплесну в тебя весь спектр питательных школьных коктейлей. Ты зарвался.<br>- Да ладно, - махнул рукой Финн, занимая водительское место, и Курту ничего не оставалось как кое-как усесться рядом – и да: ноги в узких штанах едва сгибались.  
>- Вечером же придется их снимать… - задумчиво сказал Финн, глядя на дорогу и включая зажигание.<br>При таком развитии событий запаса коктейлей не хватит, подумал Курт и мрачно сложил руки на груди, когда машина тронулась.  
>Как можно продавать вещи, дающие такую усадку после стирки. Как.<p> 


End file.
